


The Bad Touch

by onlythesassiest



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Doggy Style, Hickeys, M/M, sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlythesassiest/pseuds/onlythesassiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SIN. JUST GENERAL SIN.  Arin quotes a raunchy song, Dan can't resist.  buttsex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad Touch

**Author's Note:**

> plz don't look at me, ppl requested it, so I had to do it. *slides off the screen for you to enjoy your pwp*

            "Put your hands down my pants and I bet you'd feel nuts" Arin grinned across the couch, loving the double entendre that completed his sentence. Dan groaned, putting his face in his hands, face turning pink. "And on that goddamn note, next time on Game Grumps!" He whined into the microphone. Arin still had the grin on his face as he reached over to pause the recording, and the timer, then write the times down. When he was done with that, Dan all but tackled him. Arin let himself be pinned down, arms above his head; held there by Dan.

            "Really, you had to get all sexual right in the middle of the session?" Dan growled, mouth an inch from Arin's, the gaps between them electrified. He used his second hand to wrap into Arin's hair when Arin finalized the moment by pressing his lips hard into Dan's. Dan moved his hips down to grind himself onto Arin. Arin hissed into the kiss, feeling that Dan was half mast already, causing Dan to take the opportunity and lick his lower lip, signaling that he wanted Arin to open his mouth. Arin could tell this was going to be a quick, desperate fuck as opposed to the normal time-taking he was used to, since Dan normally liked to make out for a bit before getting too dirty, but this was different. He wiggled one arm free so he could do what he wanted to Dan. Then Arin decided to open his mouth, reaching down, palming Dan through his jeans. Dan's hand tightened in his hair for a moment before loosening and his hips grinding down into Arin's hand, he separated their lips, moving his lips to the vein that stuck out on Arin's neck before sucking and biting on it, leaving a big mark in his wake. Arin was getting uncomfortable himself at this point, Dan taking charge like this was never something he thought would turn him on. He moved his neck to give Dan better access.

            "Move over the arm of the couch." Dan moaned into his neck, moving to let Arin get up. Dan went over to their fake game case in the shelf of real games, pulling a condom and a bottle of lube out. He pulled his pants off, dancing out of them on his way over to Arin, who was bent in half, his ass sticking up in the air, just asking to be smacked by Dan. Dan put the condom and lube down onto the table and pulled Arin's pants and boxers down, just over his butt, letting his dick out in front, giving it a couple strokes. Dan grabbed the lube again and slicked up his fingers before kneeling down and rubbing one up against Arin's hole. He pushed it in slowly, letting Arin adjust, knowing this is the part he had to be patient for. Once Arin started wiggling, he started moving it, thrusting it in and out, changing the angle all the time. He pulled the finger out, pushing a second in with it, letting Arin adjust again before scissoring them and thrusting them in and out and stretching Arin for him. He used his other hand to reach around and stroke Arin at the same pace as his fingers. He pulled them out, Arin whining at the loss. Dan quickly replaced them with three, not waiting as long to let him adjust. He kept thrusting his fingers in and out, changing the angles so that he might swipe that one area.

            "Just fuck me already" Arin whined, pushing his ass back on Dan's hand. Dan pulled his hand out, wiped it on his boxers about a foot away, then grabbed the condom off the table, putting it on, then putting more lube on the condom, standing back up. He lined himself, pushing in slowly. He hissed at the feeling of how despite having loosened Arin, he was still so tight. After a moment he bottomed out, pausing for Arin's benefit. Arin could feel the sweat on his face, breath catching in his throat. Arin wiggled just a little to get more comfortable on the side of the couch, trying to find a good angle. Dan pulled then pushed slightly, watching Arin's reactions. "Just go." Arin whined, hoping this would get him off, Dan started it, Arin's gonna finish it now. Dan pulled his hips back, thrusting forward with not too much force. Arin wrapped his hands tightly around the edge of the cushion. Dan wrapped his fingers around a few strands of hair in the back of his head. He tugged lightly on them to get Arin to move up slightly so he could connect their lips again. He thrusted again while Arin was upright, getting a high-pitched whine out of him before moving one hand to Arin's hips to steady him as he started moving quicker, and the other wrapping around Arin. Arin lost balance, bending back over,letting Dan keep moving, pushing his hips back into Dan's at every forward thrust, occasionally on the outward pull he felt a graze on his prostate, breath hitching. Dan bent forward to bite on Arin's shoulder to help him lose it as quickly as he was going to.

            "Ah-uh, fuck man- I am not gonna -FUCK- last if you keep up with that" Arin almost shouted mid sentence as Dan changed paces and angles, hitting _right there_ quickly every time,changing the pacing of his hand at the same time. "Good because there is no way I am gonna last" Dan moaned into Arin's back, starting to get erratic, biting his lip, feeling the curling in his stomach.

            "Dan I'm-Ah uh mmmph" Arin stuck his face into the cushion as he came to quiet his moaning, tightening around Dan, Dan thrusted a couple more times before coming and staying still in Arin as he rode out his orgasm. Dan pulled out slowly, pulling off the condom, tieing it up and tossing it off toward the trash can on the other side of the room. He grabbed his boxers and pulled them on, grabbing Arin's and helping him back into them. Danny layed down on the couch, opening his arms for Arin to snuggle in. He stroked Arin's hair, placing kisses on his forehead, scratching his scalp every now and then.

            "You alright there babes?" Danny whispered into Arin's forehead. He wanted to make sure everything was alright between the two of them.

            "I am perfect, you?" Arin whispered into Danny's chest, feet tangling with his friend's.

            "Never been better, I am exhausted and do not want to record more but we have to so..." Danny's sentence trailed off, thinking of how wrecked his voice is going to sound in the capture.

            "We have time for a little nap" Arin grinned up at Dan, knowing that his voice would sound just as bad on the capture.


End file.
